Itchak Whitescale
Itchak Whitescale Not really his full real name, but that is what he has been given as the most obvius aftername he could get. Itchak is a natural nice person and this can be a problem when he sometimes can't say no. But he knows when he has to be serious and tries to help if its possible. He is not easly angered, but his anger is again long ranged if he gets triggered. Itchak also get a bad coincedence easly and tries to work it up to eaven it. Itchak is a dragon of white colour, which is not an usual sight anymore. He lives with his stepmother who has raised him from she found him when he was four years old. The both lives in a averaged house close to the small city, Terramoria where his best friend Darek lives in the towns castle that is the home of the great earth dragon leader, Taron (which is Darek's father). From the age of four he does not remember anything, he does not know where he comes from nor who his parents are. But he is a little suspicius that Taron knows something after a rather cold shoulder he gave him after he first meet him. He is unlikly most people, educated at some point. Taron saw that he and Darek was unsepretale so he allowed Itchak to join Darek in his lessons. This included way of manners and behavors and sword training. When they were at the age of eighteen they decided to join the army with hopes and naive dreams of adventures and glory. After joining they spent most of their time at the main military barracks if not doing minor missions now and then. Itchak at this time began to create a minor habit of give himself a 'tap on the shoulder' for good work after a sucseeded mission by bying a ear ring and have it as somesort of trophy. The reason for this 'strange' habit is that he is very interested than normal for what dragons like to call assecorises 'shiny things'. After a long time with hard work their skills were finally noticed and they was chosen to atemt a highly important mission, delivering a war report to the king himself that held very important information that if it got into the hands of the enemy the serults could be fatal. The plan was to make up two groups; one will be a batalion with armored soldiers guarding a chest taking the usual rute, they would would work as an distraction to lead the attention of the enemy from the other group, that would be slightly smaller in number, they would be dressed as civillians and take a secret rute with the real war report while the one the other group had was a copy. Itchak and Darek was a part of the lesser group and they were acompanied by two others, Enaliw Ekanis and Dani. Before they got going Taron made Itchak promise that he would protect his son at all cost and work as his secret bodyguard without telling Darek. Itchak promised this and has never told Darek about it (not in the first book). On the way Itchak begun to feel a little ill, but due to him not wanting anyone to get consirnet and worried, nor that it could hinder their mission he hide it and didn't tell anyone about it. They finally in the end reached their destination, the capital of the kindom, Armes Verto and delivered the report to the king. One day later they gets to know that the other group was attacked, but that most of the men managed to get away. Three days later they leaves the capital and is off the journey home again, but half way Darek wants to take a shortcut throe the old forest. Enaliw does not aprove of it mostly because he is not fery familiar with the old forest, but Darek manages to drag them all unto the abounden road he found. But this backfires when the roads turns overgrown by the forest itself and seems impossible to walk any fourther. Enaliw wants to tourn, but discovers that he don't know where they are and they are lost, which forces them to walk deeper into the forest. Itchak illness grows and begins to show, after noumerus attemps to keep up with the rest Darek finally forces him to lay down after they stops on a meadow. Itchak tries to convince them he is alright, but Darek does not lisen and says that thei'll camp for the night and if Itchak dosen't get any better by then they are forced to turn around and go back to Armes Verto 'Skills:' Itchak is a skillet fighter, with both weapon and body. He is best in middle-close combat because of his long sword that later forces him to learn a little more about close combat after the small blade parts with the main blade after it hit a rock with enourmus force. He also involves kicking and hitting while fighting, this makes him very unpredictable fight against. It also makes him tired out faster so he trains his stamina as often he can. 'Features:' Itchak's most distingt feature is his straw yellow, unruled, long hair and pale white skin. And because he is a dragon he has also the characteristic of one. His horns has a very rectangulary form; the beginning of the bone structure points backwards out from the head for then bend 100 C down in a straight line with a slightly bend to it, then it bends again in 90 C forward.